


California Dreaming

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Begging, Bottom Jensen, Closeted, Español | Spanish, First Time, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tema:<br/>Lista 3: 04 (BDSM),<br/> 26 (gay en el armario), <br/>34 (reality show)<br/>Kinks:<br/>Lista 2: 05 (sexo publico, en un lugar publico), <br/>20 (bottom jensen), <br/>18 (primera vez), <br/>32 (begging), <br/>25 (humilliation kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [California dreamin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1h475fzu4MM)

 **Autora:** Taolee

F **andom:** SPN. RPS. AU.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Petición de:** [Mariam Simó Miralles](https://www.facebook.com/LadyOrapma?fref=ufi)

 **Tema:**  
**Lista 3:** 04 (BDSM),

26 (gay en el armario),

34 (reality show)

 **Kinks:**  
**Lista 2:** 05 (sexo publico, en un lugar publico),

20 (bottom jensen),

18 (primera vez),

32 (begging),

25 (humilliation kink)

 **Nota de la autora:** No voy a poner rating por que para qué, porque ya con lo que me ha pedido se entiende que Disney no va a ser ;)

 

 

 

 

CALIFORNIA DREAMIN'

 

  
Jensen estaba allí, mirándolo todo con detalle, en silencio, como si aún no se creyera que hubiera entrado en uno de los reality show de cocina más importantes del mundo.

Se lo había ganado por méritos propios. Era muy bueno y se le daba muy bien cocinar. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él no hace demasiado tiempo atrás que iba a presentarse a uno y que, además, iba a pasar a ser uno de los concursantes finales? Siempre le había gustado cocinar, pero era más algo para él, hasta que un día se lo propuso en serio y pensó ¿por qué no?

 

 

Llevaban un par de semanas de concurso. Ya conocía a sus compañeros y podía decir que había de todo, desde amas de casa, ejecutivos, abogados, hombres de negocios, una chica culturista, una taxista y él, que era profesor de primaria y soñaba con montar un catering para colegios si ganaba el concurso. La buena alimentación había que comenzarla cuanto antes mejor, y ese era su propósito. Disfrutaba cocinando, inventando, ponerle nombres divertidos, caras, hacer combinaciones que sólo los niños supieran apreciar. Ese era su sueño e iba a ir por él, sino fuera por un rival fuerte que, además, compartía dormitorio con él. Inicialmente habían sido tres, pero el otro integrante había sido expulsado la semana anterior, así que sólo quedaron ellos dos en la habitación.

No se llevaba mal con Misha. Era un buen tío. Competitivo, determinante y muy centrado en lo que hacía. Había estado una vez en grupo trabajando con él como líder y el tío sabía lo que hacía. Desde que lo vio cocinar y lo conoció en persona supo que Misha, como mínimo, llegaría a estar entre los dos finalistas.

Otra cosa que tenía Misha era que no tenía pudor alguno. Salía de la ducha en pelotas, dormía como su madre lo trajo al mundo y se paseaba por la habitación como si eso fuera lo más normal de todo. Esa noche, después de haber grabado otro programa y de estar ya todos acostados en su habitación, Jensen tenía que hablar seriamente con él al respecto.

— Misha —dejó el libro de recetas que estaba ojeando a un lado y lo miró.

Misha acababa de meterse en la cama, por supuesto, desnudo.

— Dime —se acomodó las sábanas sobre él y cogió un libro que nada tenía que ver con la cocina. Era inmensamente gordo y con la letra muy pequeña.

— A ver... —comenzó sin saber por donde seguir—. Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.

— Dime —repitió buscando la página por donde se había quedado la noche anterior.

Jensen resopló. O iba directo al grano, o no lograría nada.

— ¿Podrías no ir por la habitación desnudo? —preguntó lo más rápido que pudo—. Por favor.

Misha dejó el libro sobre el regazo y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Te molesta que vaya desnudo?

Jensen asintió sin llegar a decir nada.

— Es curioso, porque —Misha puso el libro sobre la mesilla de noche y echó las sábanas a un lado mostrándose así en todo su esplendor— habría apostado algo a que te gustaba mirarme.

— Pues no —y miró hacia otro lado. Le costó desviar la mirada, pero lo logró.

— Eres un gay muy raro, Jensen. Pensé que ambos queríamos lo mismo.

Jensen giró la cabeza para enfrentarle.

— ¡Yo no soy gay!

Misha se había sentado en el borde de la cama y lo miraba tranquilo, incluso había un deje de diversión en sus ojos.

— ¿No?

— No —ladró.

— ¿Seguro?

— Mira tío, si buscas problemas...

— Tranquilo, Jensen —levantó los brazos como si se rindiera—. A mí me da igual lo que te guste, pero negarlo no te va a llevar a ninguna parte.

— Tío, yo no soy gay —volvió a repetir, ahora con menos ímpetu—. ¿En qué cojones te basas para decir eso?

Misha se levantó despacio y caminó hacia él, se sentó a su lado y acercó mucho su nariz a la suya.

— Por las señales que mandas, tu forma de mirar, de moverte, de rozarte. Quizás no sepas que eres gay, pero lo eres, Jensen, y cuanto antes lo admitas, más feliz serás.

Jensen notaba ese cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, muy pegado a él, rozándole, y todas y cada una de sus células parecían haber cobrado vida propia.

— No... no tienes razón.

— Bien —Misha se levantó—. Me vestiré. Cuando eches de menos mirarme la polla, avísame —caminó hacia el armario, abrió un cajón y sacó unos calzoncillos naranja de lycra.

Jensen lo observó regresar a la cama. No había podido responderle. No sabía cómo, así que se limitó a acostarse y a desear que ojalá se quedara dormido pronto.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente una prueba de grupo le puso entre la espada y la pared. Misha había sido ganador de la primera prueba individual y eso le daba derecho a ser el líder de la prueba grupal y elegir él primero a los miembros de su equipo. Su nombre fue el primero que dijo y eso Jensen se lo tomó a mal. Caminó hacia él con mala cara, sin ocultar que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que lo hubiera nombrado.

Durante la prueba estuvo distraído, sin hacer caso a su capitán y sin esmerarse demasiado. En un descanso de la grabación Misha lo llamó para hablar con él en privado. Entraron en el aseo de caballeros y allí cerraron el pestillo por dentro.

— Mira Jensen, me importa una mierda si estás molesto por lo que te dije ayer, pero eso es algo que tiene que quedarse para nuestros momentos personales donde no somos concursantes sino compañeros de habitación. Ahora estamos compitiendo, y te he elegido porque para mí, eres el mejor que hay en este concurso, pero si quieres pertenecer al grupo de los mediocres y que no te elija más, me lo dices, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a perder por una chiquillada tuya, ¿entendido?

La respiración de Jensen se había incrementado conforme Misha había ido hablando, llegando a un punto en sentir su voz sobre su piel, acariciándole como si lo hiciera con la yema de los dedos. Su tono de voz, firme y autoritario, lo volvió loco. No sabía qué coño le estaba pasando, por qué diablos su cuerpo había reaccionado así, pero fue un instinto casi primario. Tiró de su cuello y lo besó con fuerza. Jamás había besado a otro hombre, nunca le había gustado ninguno porque él no era gay, pero Misha... no sabía qué diablos tenía Misha que estaba poniendo todo su mundo del revés.

Misha aceptó el beso devolviéndoselo, usando la lengua para colarse en él y demostrarle levemente lo que podía hacer. No le dio tiempo a más porque Jensen se apartó hacia atrás mirándole como si acabara de matar a un cachorrito de cockler spaniel con sus propias manos.

— Yo... lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Misha sí lo sabía. Aprovechó que aún seguía pegado a él para susurrarle al oído.

— Te has puesto cachondo cuando te he reñido y apuesto lo que sea a que te has humedecido un poco también —miró a Jensen para ver cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, confirmándole que llevaba razón—. Dime que sí, Jensen, que quieres que sea tu amo y yo haré cualquier cosa por ti. Pídemelo, Jensen. Suplícamelo.

— Tenemos que volver al estudio —no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz.

— Espera —lo agarró del brazo cuando ya había abierto la puerta para marchase—. Si sigues comportándote igual que hace un rato, yo mismo te echaré de este concurso.

Jensen asintió. Cuando llegó de nuevo tras las mesas junto al resto del equipo, lo hizo aún temblando ligeramente. Misha tenía razón, ya no solo que sí, que parecía que le gustaban las pollas y no quería admitirlo, sino que además se había puesto muy cachondo al escucharle. Tenía los calzoncillos humedecidos y una erección a medias. Parecía que todo jugaba en su contra, pero no iba a fallarle a Misha. Iba a dar todo lo que le había pedido.

Misha llegó dos minutos más tarde y se reunió con todo su equipo.

— En el entrante la hemos cagado —los miró a todos—. No nos ha dado tiempo de terminarlo del todo y no hemos sido capaz de arreglar el error a tiempo, pero aún podemos acabar dignamente el plato principal y el postre —fue uno a uno nombrando las tareas que iban a hacer hasta que llegó a Jensen—. Tu especialidad es la carne. Toda tuya. Confío en ti, Jensen.

Jensen aceptó ese reto. No iba a comportarse más como un capullo e iba a trabajar. No sólo Misha le había dado otra oportunidad sino todo su grupo también, y no iba a defraudar a ninguno de ellos.

 

Los jueces valoraron los platos del equipo de Misha con muy buena nota.

— Sinceramente chicos os habéis superado. Hoy habéis empezado mal, pero algo ha pasado que habéis remontado con creces. Felicidades.

Misha felicitó a todo su grupo tras la victoria y le dedicó una sonrisa especial a Jensen, que le respondió con una sonrisa algo tímida. Una vez acabado el día y tras llegar a su habitación, Misha se duchó primero, por lo que Jensen no tuvo más remedio que esperar su turno. Se tumbó en la cama y miró la puerta. Estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Quizás volver a ver a Misha desnudo y cerciorarse de que realmente le gustaban los hombres lo alteraba algo más de la cuenta. Lo cierto es que era muy importante porque, si era verdad, significaba que había estado toda la vida equivocado. Cuando se abrió la puerta del baño se acomodó, esperando disfrutar de ese cuerpo en todo su esplendor, pero Misha salió completamente vestido, calcetines incluidos, lo que provocó que tuviera que parpadear y desviar la cabeza hacia el regazo donde había dejado abandonado su libro de cocina.

— Te alegrará ver que hoy me he puesto ropa encima —Misha pasó por su lado camino de su cama ignorando la cara de perro que se le había puesto a Jensen—. Para que luego no digas que no te hago caso.

Jensen tuvo ganas de darle dos guantazos bien dados. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, sobre todo después de lo del beso.

— Lo que a ti te gusta es llevar la contraria —se levantó de la cama y comenzó a coger ropa limpia para después de la ducha.

— Pero.. me dijiste que no eras gay, Jen. Aclárate en lo que quieres y luego pídemelo.

Jensen no se giró para responderle, cerrando en cambio la puerta de un golpe tras de sí. Misha no podía habérselo dejado más claro; que si quería algo de él, tendría que pedírselo, suplicárselo más bien. Perfecto, mejor para él, porque ni era gay, ni había comenzado a sentir nada por él y por supuesto no iba a suplicar nada. No. En absoluto.

 

 

 

Estar en equipos contrarios le jodió mucho. Esa semana había ganado otro la prueba individual y había formado su propio equipo dejando a Misha fuera y aceptándole a él. Era un concurso y para eso estaban allí, pero no podía evitar sentir que luchar contra Misha estaba mal.

Su equipo perdió por la mala distribución del trabajo en equipo que había dispuesto el capitán y tuvo que ir a la prueba de eliminación. Podía irse si tenía una mala tarde. Ya llevaban medio programa e iban quedando sólo los mejores. Habían llegado a un punto en que un mal postre, un ingrediente poco conocido y adiós muy buenas.

Antes de entrar en plató para someterse a la prueba final buscó a Misha detrás de los decorados. Los concursantes tenían un autobús que los traía y los llevaba de vuelta al hotel o hacia las pruebas y siempre esperaba fuera en los aparcamientos. Jensen lo encontró allí.

— ¿No vas a venir hoy a plató?

— Sí. Estaba meditando unos minutos —se excusó. Fue a levantarse de su asiento pero entonces Jensen se sentó a su lado echándose casi encima de él. Durante esa semana y media que habían pasado Misha lo había ignorado un poco, seguramente esperando a que comenzara a rendirse a él y él, por terco, no iba a hacerlo. No era gay, ¿qué más le daba? Pero algo dentro de él no estaba en paz, no se sentía tranquilo, no le dejaba concentrarse ni seguir adelante—. Misha, por favor.

Al oír la súplica, Misha lo miró a los ojos.

— Por favor... ¿qué?

Jensen se lamió el labio inferior.

— Quiero seguir con el beso del otro día, averiguar si he estado equivocado todo este tiempo.

— De si eres gay, ¿no? —lo miró más de cerca—. ¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre, Jensen?

— No. Nunca me había fijado en ninguno. Hasta ahora —susurró el final de la frase.

— ¿ Y qué me estás suplicando concretamente? ¿Que te bese, que te diga si realmente eres gay, que te desvirgue?

Jensen comenzó a temblar queriendo decirle que sí a todo eso.

— Sí —respondió sin más.

— Tienes que suplicarme muchísimo más, Jensen.

— No tengo más tiempo. Es posible que me expulsen hoy.

Misha reaccionó a sus palabras cogiéndole de las mejillas con una mano y apretándoselas un poco.

— No vas a irte hoy, ¿entendido? Vas a quedarte más tiempo porque tienes que suplicarme muchísimo más, hasta que te quedes sin voz.

— Pero —Jensen parpadeó con rapidez. Estaba confundido y algo perdido en todo eso—. Joder Misha, no puedo concentrarme, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. ¡No sé hacer nada más que pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez! —echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que chocó con el reposa cabezas—. Me estoy volviendo loco.

En silencio Misha comenzó a abrirle los botones del pantalón vaquero. Deslizó la mano por dentro de la ropa interior y le agarró la polla con fuerza. Jensen comenzó a suplicar.

— Por favor, Misha. Ayúdame.

— Quiero ayudarte, Jensen, de verdad, pero tengo que saber que lo quieres de verdad, que te mueres por esto, que no existe nada más.

— Sí —jadeó sintiendo esos dedos recorrerle todo el tronco—. Por favor. Bésame, tócame, acaríciame. Por favor, Mish. Jamás he necesitado algo con tanta urgencia como esto.

A Misha le gustó que abreviara su nombre. Tiró de la ropa hacia abajo y lo liberó, sacando ya su erecto pene a la vista de ambos. Lentamente comenzó a masturbarle, subiendo y bajando la mano, apretándole con el puño.

— Dios, sí —siseó sin poder apartar la mirada de esa erótica escena.

— Tienes que suplicarme un poco más, Jen. Hazlo.

— Mish —volvió a abreviar su nombre—. Lo necesito —lo miró a los ojos con las pupilas vidriosas—. Te necesito —jadeó cuando sintió de nuevo esa mano deslizarse algo más rápido—. Por favor, Mish, fóllame.

Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró mientras aceleraba la mano y hacía un giro inesperado con la muñeca, lo que provocó que Jensen se tensara en el asiento y comenzara a correrse sobre su puño sin poderlo evitar. Cuando terminó jadeó extasiado por la extraña sensación. Jamás le había tocado un hombre, así que ahora, siendo consciente de la mano de Misha y de lo que le había pedido, no pudo evitar enrojecerse algo mortificado.

— Puedes volver a ocultarte en un armario, Jensen, pero eso no evitará que sigas siendo gay y que te mueras por sentir mi polla en tu culo. También puedes ir ahí fuera, hacer que no te expulsen y seguir suplicándome un poquito más. Quién sabe —le guiñó un ojo mientras se lamía la mano—, igual para la próxima vez tienes lo que me has pedido.

Jensen parpadeó intentando arrancar esa visión de su cabeza sin conseguirlo. Tampoco tenía claro que quisiera hacerlo. Se puso bien la ropa y se levantó.

— Jensen — Misha esperó a que se girara para seguir hablando—. Sé que puedes pasar hoy. Concéntrate y piensa que esos dos que están ahí están en tensión mientras que tú vas a llegar descansado y saciado después de haberte corrido en mi mano.

Jensen sonrió y asintió por sus palabras. Bajó las escalerillas del autobús y entró en el plató. Iba a darlo todo. Ya no sólo quería ganar para hacer su sueño realidad, sino porque quería saber qué más cosas tenía Misha guardadas para él.

 

 

 

No le costó hacer un plato redondo, tal y como le había pedido el jurado del concurso. Así logró salvarse una semana más. Cuando dijeron su nombre, él corrió hacia la galería con el resto de sus compañeros, donde los que quedaban lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Todos menos Misha, que se quedó rezagado al fondo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, prometiéndole algo con la mirada que en ese momento no supo descifrar.

Al llegar esa noche a su habitación pensó que Misha haría algo, que lo recompensaría de alguna manera, o por lo menos volvería a andar desnudo por la habitación, sin embargo se duchó, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido. Jensen no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Maldita fuera su estampa.

 

Uno a uno los participantes fueron saliendo del concurso, hasta que sólo quedaron Misha, Jensen y una mujer de Texas que parecía estar muy decidida a ganar. Era una de las favoritas y era una máquina en la cocina. Todo parecía apuntar a que sería ella la afortunada en pasar a la gran final. Aunque los tres se habían alzado ya como los semifinalistas, sólo dos podían competir para enfrentarse mutuamente. Jensen temía ese momento. ¿Y si tenía que enfrentarse contra Misha? ¿Sería capaz? Casi siempre habían estado trabajando juntos, codo con codo, formaban un gran equipo. ¿Podría ahora luchar contra él? No había vuelto a insistirle ni a suplicarle aunque él no había dejado de pensar ni un sólo minuto en todo lo que había experimentado y lo que había comenzado a sentir en todas esas semanas que llevaba ahí dentro metido. Había comenzado a abrir las puertas de su armario imaginario, un armario del que no había tenido constancia hasta ahora y que no sabía que había estado metido en él. Al principio lo había negado, pero al final no pudo más que rendirse a lo inevitable; le atraía Misha, y no sólo por lo exótico que era, sino de una manera claramente sexual. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿quería suplicarle y seguir con el juego?

 

 

 

El programa de esa tarde era muy importante. Uno pasaría directamente a la gran final y los otros dos tendrían que someterse a más pruebas para ser el segundo finalista. Jensen no quería enfrentarse a Misha, pero tampoco quería que se fuera. Tampoco quería irse él. Estaba hecho un lío y así llegó al plató, intentando esclarecer las ideas.

Los cámaras estaban colocados en su sitio. Los jueces estaban llegando, charlando entretenidos con el cocinero invitado que los había visitado esa semana. Ellos tres estaban cada uno detrás de su puesto, con una caja de madera cerrada delante, a pocos centímetros de los ingredientes que podían lanzarles directamente a la gloria o echarles directamente del programa.

Misha se acercó a él y se puso a su lado.

— Te veo muy nervioso.

— Lo estoy —intentó sonreír sin conseguirlo—. ¿Tú no?

— Sí, pero nunca dejo que huelan mi miedo —miró de reojo a la mujer que competía contra ellos. Estaba delante, a sólo unos metros, concentrada—. Vamos a ir a por ella.

Jensen giró la cabeza algo asombrado para mirarle. ¿Quería hacer algún tipo de estrategia?

— No te comprendo.

— Su punto débil es el pescado. Si hay algo de eso ahí debajo, es nuestra.

— ¿Y si no lo hay?

— Si no lo hay, significa que habrá carne, lo cual es tu especialidad y si hay cualquier cosa extraña, es mía —le guiñó el ojo—. No va a vencernos.

Jensen asintió agradeciéndole en silencio sus palabras de ánimo. Misha siguió hablando.

— Sé que vas a pasar, y si lo haces, porque sé que será así, tengo una sorpresa guardada para ti.

— ¿Cuál?

Misha esbozó una de sus sonrisas, esa que lo hacía tan encantador imposibilitando cualquier tipo de escapatoria para quien lo estuviera mirando.

— Esta noche te lo digo —y volvió a su puesto cuando vio a los jueces preparados en su sitio.

 

El corazón le iba a mil por hora y durante unos segundos fue lo único que escuchó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta observó que uno de los miembros del jurado estaba hablando y les indicaba que, a la de tres, levantaran la tapa de la caja misteriosa.

Contó en silencio, despacio, cerrando los ojos cuando comenzó a levantar la madera por las asas de cuerda que tenía a los lados. Cuando los abrió, un enorme pescado de ojos brillantes y saltones lo miraba como si esperara algo de él. No pudo ocultar esbozar una sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza buscando a Misha y éste ya lo estaba mirando. Le guiñó un ojo con disimulo y volvió a girarse para centrarse en su plato. Iban a pasar ellos dos a la gran final.

Y pasaron. No fue fácil derrotar a la mujer puesto que se había preparado mucho, pero Misha tenía razón; su punto débil era el pescado y se le notaba, así que fue pan comido dejarla atrás en cuanto a técnica y elaboración. En la presentación debía de reconocer que la mujer tenía imaginación, pero no podía ganar sólo con eso.

El primero en pasar a la gran final fue Jensen. Dijeron su nombre y él saltó de alegría. Abrazó a sus compañeros a los que se había enfrentado y subió a la galería para esperar el siguiente veredicto del jurado. Tenían que decir el nombre de Misha, y así fue. Saltó de alegría y lo esperó a que subiera para darle un gran abrazo. Estuvieron así unos segundos, siendo consciente de que había muchas cámaras enfocándoles y que estaban siendo grabados. Se felicitaron como dos buenos concursantes y amigos que habían sido durante todo el programa y esperaron a que el jurado despidiera a la última concursante que habían dejado atrás.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué era esa sorpresa que tenías guardada? —Jensen había esperado todo el día pacientemente para ver si Misha se pronunciaba. Al no hacerlo, no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle.

Misha acababa de salir de la ducha. Se había puesto un pantalón oscuro, una camisa celeste y una chaqueta gris encima. Hacía unas mezclas muy raras de ropa y complementos, pero era parte de su estilo y de su encanto. Caminó por la habitación hacia el armario de Jensen, sacó varias prendas, luego fue a uno de sus cajones de la mesilla de noche, sacó una prenda y, todo junto, se lo tendió.

— Esta noche vamos a bailar un poco para celebrarlo. Ponte esto.

Jensen miró unos vaqueros, una camisa gris y un jersey de igual color, pero encima de todo eso había una pequeña prenda de seda rosa. La cogió con dos dedos y la desplegó frente a él. Eran unas braguitas.

— ¿En serio? —miró la prenda y luego miró a Misha—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me ponga unas bragas?

— No te lo estoy pidiendo —lo miró serio—. Te lo estoy ordenando. Póntelas.

A Jensen no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y menos de ese tipo, por lo que reaccionó muy mal a la petición.

— No voy a hacerlo —lanzó la prenda encima de la cama de Misha—. ¿Te crees que soy tu puta o algo por el estilo? ¿O acaso te crees que como acabo de descubrir que soy maricón voy a dejar ningunearme por el primero que se presente? Olvídalo, Misha. No voy a jugar a tus jueguecitos.

Misha no parecía en absoluto alterado por sus palabras sino todo lo contrario; parecía disfrutar de la reacción de Jensen.

— Bien. No juegues conmigo y ve como un alma en pena como has estado haciendo estos días hasta que ya no puedas más y vengas a suplicarme otra vez —cogió la cartera, se la metió en el bolsillo trasero y caminó hacia la puerta—. Pero cuanto más te resistas, más te haré suplicar luego —antes de cerrar lo miró directamente a los ojos porque Jensen se había quedado estático en medio de la habitación—. No lo quieres admitir ahora mismo, pero te mueres por saber cómo será el tacto de esa tela tan suave sobre tu dura polla, cómo se adherirá a tu piel cuando la mojes, incapaz de contenerte más tiempo —agarró el pomo—. Te esperaré en el bar.

Cuando se quedó solo se giró para quedarse mirando esa pequeña tela rosa. ¿Sería capaz de ponérsela? Dudando de sí mismo y de todo, caminó hacia la ducha. Ojalá al terminar tuviera las ideas más claras.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen localizó a Misha en la barra del bar del hotel. Tenía un whisky en la mano y ojeaba distraídamente el menú de tapas rápidas que podían ofrecer.

— Ah, ya estás —le dio un trago a su bebida—. ¿Te pido algo antes de irnos?

— Sí, por favor —necesitaba relajarse. Se sentía tenso y de poco humor—. ¿Dónde vamos a ir? Ya sabes que los del programa no nos dejan mezclarnos mucho con la gente.

— Tranquilo —le acercó el whisky que le había pedido al camarero—, no iremos muy lejos y nadie sabrá que somos nosotros.

Jensen le dio un trago largo a su bebida y siseó sintiendo un calor abrasador por toda la garganta.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Porque al sitio donde vamos está muy oscuro —le guiñó un ojo.

Jensen terminó de beberse el whisky y negó con la cabeza. Ojalá no se arrepintiera de nada al día siguiente.

 

Estuvieron charlando un rato más en la barra del bar del hotel, comentando los platos que habían cocinado y las impresiones que habían tenido durante la prueba. Cuando se terminaron el segundo whisky, Misha pidió un taxi en recepción y le dio una dirección al taxista una vez estuvieron sentados en el asiento de atrás atravesando las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Jensen prefirió no saber a dónde iban. De Misha podía esperarse cualquier cosa, pero el par de whiskys que se había tomado lo habían relajado hasta tal punto de no importarle realmente a dónde iban a ir. La verdad es que le daba igual todo.

Error.

Debió de haber preguntado y debió de haberse esperado algo así por parte de Misha.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta de ese extraño lugar, Jensen supo que eso no era una discoteca normal. La mayoría de los asistentes vestían con cuero negro, encajes, y argollas en distintas partes de su anatomía. Allí, en medio de la pista, lo mismo podía encontrarte dos chicas dándose el lose, que dos chicos, o cinco a la vez en modo orgía. Él nunca había visto nada así en su vida. No quería escandalizarse y sentirse como un carcamal, pero es que eso le superaba de muchas maneras. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia fuera buscando algo del aire fresco de la noche.

— ¿Estás bien? —Misha lo había seguido hacia el callejón de al lado de la discoteca.

— Yo... este no es mi ambiente. No es mi lugar.

— ¿Por qué no lo es? Ahí abajo hay de todo —respondió—. Bien es cierto que la discoteca no parece la casa de Hello Kitty, pero si te refieres al rollo drogas, sexo y vicios, eso lo hay en todas partes, Jensen, vistan de cuero negro o con camisas floreadas con la cara de Bob Esponja.

— ¿Por qué yo, Misha? —No se había acercado a él y tenía que elevar un poco el tono de voz para que le escuchara—. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

Misha levantó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Qué te estoy haciendo, Jensen? ¡Quiero darte lo que me estás pidiendo pero ni tú mismo sabes qué quieres! —explotó mirándole a los ojos—. Un día me suplicas, otros no, un día me dices que sí, que es posible que seas gay, otro día me dices que no lo tienes claro, que no sabes qué hacer. Decídete, Jensen. Te he dado pistas, te he puesto las cosas a tiro y aún así me echas en cara que qué te estoy haciendo —conforme hablaba parecía estar más y más enfadado—. ¿Qué cojones me has hecho tú a mí? Me estás volviendo loco con tu indecisión cuando yo, lo único que te he ofrecido, he sido a mí mismo. Nada más, y te he enseñado mis condiciones, pero tú no pareces darte cuenta de nada. Estás tan encerrado dentro de ti, en esa burbuja protectora que te envuelve que no te das cuenta de nada, ni sientes nada —escupió. Respiró hondo un par de veces y eso pareció calmarle—. Me echas en cara mi comportamiento, las cosas que te pido, y lo cierto es que eres tú el que me las estás pidiendo sin darte cuenta. Yo... —se calló la boca chasqueando los labios, conteniéndose a lo que iba a decirle—. Déjalo. Da igual —y caminó hacia el fondo del callejón donde había unas escaleras estrechas de metal que conducían a una puerta del sótano de ese lugar.

Jensen se quedó unos segundos ahí parado, analizando todo lo que le había dicho. Luego fue tras él. Bajó los escalones hasta quedar en el rellano al lado de la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Misha estaba sentado en los escalones, con los codos apoyados en las piernas mientras miraba el suelo pobremente iluminado por una farola cercana.

— Siento si mi indecisión te ha mareado tanto —se disculpó—. Ha sido un shock para mí saber que me gustaban los hombres. Toda mi vida, Mish, he estado con mujeres, jamás me había planteado sentir algo por ningún tío. Hasta ahora. He estado rodeado de muchas chicas y en todas he buscado eso que sin saber lo que era estaba buscando y ninguna me lo ha dado, pero de pronto apareces tú, con tus órdenes, tu carácter, tu forma de ser y yo... —se lamió los labios mientras seguía hablando—... yo no he podido evitar sentirme atraído hacia ti sin haber sospechado jamás que me podía llegar a gustar un tío. Y ya no sólo eso, sino uno que me pide que le suplique, que deje que me domine y me dice que me ponga unas estúpidas braguitas rosas.

— Lo siento si te he juzgado mal —la voz de Misha era sería y baja—. Pensé que ambos queríamos lo mismo.

Jensen avanzó un paso hacia él subiendo los tres escalones que los separaban. Se puso de cuclillas y lo miró de frente.

— Tú me conoces mejor que yo, Misha y eso me aterra. Me has dado ánimos, me has apoyado en este concurso cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo porque claramente somos rivales. De hecho, mañana tú y yo vamos a competir por ser el ganador y sin embargo aquí estamos.

Misha lo miraba y lo escuchaba, pero no le estaba entendiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Jensen?

Jensen se irguió, bajó de nuevo los escalones y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

— Siempre he estado buscando a alguien como tú. Alguien que me de cuerda por las mañanas, que encienda mi vida, que... —esbozó una sonrisa—... que me obligue a ponerme unas estúpidas braguitas rosa sabiendo que voy a hacerlo por mucho que me queje.

Misha se levantó y bajó los tres escalones para mirarle de frente.

— Las llevas puestas —no fue una pregunta.

— Sí —respondió—. Y las odio.

— ¿Por qué las odias?

— Porque no soy una mujer, no soy femenino y se pegan a mi piel haciendo que las note demasiado. Es humillante que te obliguen a llevar esto puesto y que me ponga cachondo cada vez que siento la tela humedecida sobre mi polla.

Jensen acababa de admitirlo, ahí estaba. Le gustaba por mucho que se quejara, que considerara una aberración llevarlas. Misha lo apresó contra la pared y le devoró los labios como si fuera un tigre hambriento. En cierto modo sí lo era.

— Mish —Jensen jadeó su nombre dejándose llevar por él—. Por favor. Por favor.

— ¿Qué me estás suplicando, Jensen? ¿Que te posea, que te deje? ¿Que te deje enseñar esa preciosa ropa interior que llevas? —comenzó a abrirle los botones del pantalón y a deslizárselo un poco hacia abajo, sólo lo suficiente para que la fina tela de las bragas hicieran su aparición. Jensen intentó detenerle pero Misha lo detuvo con una mano, luego terminó de bajar los pantalones hasta dejárselos a mitad del muslo. Se echó un paso para atrás y lo miró—. Estás muy hermoso, Jen, muy sexy, con esa tela pegada a la humedad de tu glande —volvió a arrimarse a él para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Cuánto te excita llevarlas puestas?

— No me excita —gruñó—. No me gusta.

— ¿Seguro? —Misha puso la mano sobre el bulto que estaba aprisionado bajo la tela y lo palpó apretándolo con la palma y frotándolo para hacerle reaccionar un poco más.

— Dios —jadeó cerrando los ojos—. Sigue. Sigue, Mish. Por favor.

Misha no pudo negarse y siguió acariciándolo un poco más. Luego lo incorporó de la pared tirando de él y lo llevó hacia las escaleras, donde lo puso de rodillas sobre los escalones. Ver a Jensen con los pantalones bajados a medio muslo y esa fina tela rodeando ese precioso culito que tenía lo puso a mil. Se colocó tras él y comenzó a acariciarle, dejando que las braguitas le acariciaran la palma de la mano. Tras un rápido escrutinio llevó los dedos a su trasero para agarrarle una de las nalgas y luego deslizarse entre ellas, todo esto por encima de la ropa. Había comenzado a acariciarle la entrada por encima de la sedosa tela y la reacción de Jensen lo volvió loco; había separado algo más las piernas y elevado ligeramente el trasero ofreciéndose sin reparos a él. Maravillado por ese momento, Misha puso un dedo en el borde de la braguita y tiró del elástico hacia abajo lo justo y necesario para descubrirle el trasero. Luego se arrodilló tras él y comenzó a lamerlo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

 

Era una sensación nueva para él. Jamás había experimentado nada igual, nunca, y por dios bendito no entendía por qué. Tampoco comprendía mucho más, sólo que tenía a Misha pegado a su trasero llevándole literalmente a la locura. Supo que había comenzado a incursionar en él con un dedo, pero gracias a la lubricación que había obtenido con su saliva apenas lo había notado.

— Estás muy cachondo —la voz ronca de Misha llegó desde atrás. Le propinó un mordisco en el trasero y luego lo lamió—. Te estás lubricando tú solo y eso es una magnífica señal, Jen, de que lo estás disfrutando más que yo porque así quiero que sea. Estoy aquí por ti y para ti.

Jensen no sabía qué responderle. Su cuerpo sólo sabía sentir y sentir y sentir sin salirse de esa espiral donde había caído. Tenía un par de dedos de Misha metidos en el trasero y él quería más, necesitaba más. Con sus jadeos y ese movimiento de caderas de atrás hacia delante le suplicaba en silencio que le proporcionara lo que le estaba suplicando.

Misha se levantó y se puso tras él. Se abrió el pantalón de un tirón y dejó salir su goteante erección. Agarró las nalgas de Jensen con las palmas de las manos y apresó la polla entre ellas sin llegar a penetrarle. Su intención era acariciarse de esa manera sin llegar a deslizarse dentro de él.

— Por favor, Mish, por favor —gemía una y otra vez—. Te lo suplico. No puedo más.

Misha seguía restregándose con más intensidad hasta que sintió cómo el cuerpo de Jensen se contraía y se tensaba mientras se dejaba llevar por un orgasmo inesperado. Eso lo llevó al borde del precipicio a él también; se agarró la polla y apuntó a su entrada mientras comenzaba a correrse manchándole toda la zona hasta caer en la tela de la braguita por la zona de la entrepierna.

 

 

 

Tardaron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento. Jensen no sabía si moverse o no, así que se quedó donde estaba. Se había corrido encima humedeciéndose toda la parte delantera de la prenda. También era consciente de lo que Misha había liado en su trasero. No lo había penetrado, pero se había corrido. Al menos habían terminado los dos.

Misha le puso bien la ropa, dejando que Jensen se acostumbrada a esa sensación un tanto extraña de llevar la ropa interior completamente empapada, no sólo por él sino por los dos.

— Volvamos al hotel —sugirió, cosa que Jensen aceptó de buena gana.

 

Se sentó en el taxi con cuidado, pero pronto quedó olvidada esa sensación cuando Misha comenzó a devorarle de nuevo los labios y a hacerlos suyos. Dios, cómo le gustaba que ejerciera su fuerza sobre él.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel cayeron uno encima del otro sobre la cama de Misha. Se arrancaron mutuamente la ropa menos las braguitas de Jensen. Con la luz encendida y sin nada más que le entorpeciera la visión, Misha lo tumbó sobre sus sábanas y lo observó. Jensen parecía estar esculpido en piedra. Era prácticamente perfecto, y era todo para él.

Muy despacio le bajó las braguitas. Estaban humedecidas por todas partes y dejó un rastro brillante y viscoso tras de sí. A él pareció gustarle, puesto que se agachó y comenzó a lamerle toda la zona.

Extasiado sintiendo esa lengua sobre la polla, Jensen cerró los ojos y separó un poco las piernas hasta donde la prenda le permitió. Jamás se la habían comido así de esa manera y en menos de dos segundos comenzó a jadear intentando regular la respiración.

Misha le arrancó la bragas de golpe y se ubicó entre sus piernas, le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

— Mish, por favor —los ojos de Jensen brillaban de necesidad. Su piel transpiraba y jadeaba intentando disimular sin conseguirlo un pequeño ronroneo que delataba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con aquello—. Te lo suplico. Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea, obedeceré en todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor, no puedo soportarlo más.

Eso que le había dicho era interesante y lo guardaría para un futuro porque ahora ya se había propuesto complacerle y hacerle recordar para siempre su primera vez. No había querido que fuera en unos escalones de un callejón inmundo. Sentía algo más por Jensen. Había nacido en él un instinto protector que le hacía tener ganas de luchar contra todo el mundo si con eso lograba que no sufriera nunca más. Se ubicó entre sus piernas con atino y, paso a paso, comenzó a adentrarse dentro de él.

Ambos cuerpos se sentaron y adquirieron un buen ritmo en cuestión de segundos. Misha lo tenía firmemente agarrado de las manos y se hundía en él sin reparos, con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus caderas. Para ser una primera vez sabía que era un ritmo demasiado exigente, algo duro, pero Jensen estaba al borde del orgasmo y no iba a parar ahora. No pararía nunca si pudiera.

Comenzó a correrse en ese estrecho y prieto canal cuando las primeras gotas del semen de Jensen cayeron sobre su pecho. Luego siguió corriéndose manchando a ambos, rugiendo su nombre y haciendo gala de toda la fuerza que tenía su cuerpo.

Misha se corrió con él, apresándole con dificultad pero sin llegar a soltarle ni un sólo segundo. Cuando terminaron, ambos cuerpos cayeron laxos y totalmente saciados sobre la cama. Todo apestaba a sexo y a semen. Jensen jamás había olido nada más embriagador en su vida. Sintió cómo Misha abandonaba su cuerpo y se sintió frío durante unos segundos, hasta que unos brazos lo envolvieron y lo arroparon con una sábana y una manta. Sentía el pecho de Misha tras su espalda, su respiración aún entrecortada rozándole el cuello. Estaba saciado y feliz. No había terminado de cerrar los ojos cuando ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

Le despertó un olor increíble a chocolate. Abrió los ojos y, a su lado, Misha parecía que acababa de sentarse con un plato en la mano.

— Te traigo el desayuno —esperó a que Jensen se incorporara para ofrecerle lo que había hecho—. He estado practicando algunos postres y este es el que mejor me ha salido. Toma —le tendió una cucharilla y esperó.

Jensen miró el plato. Allí en medio había un [coulant](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coulant) de chocolate negro y, a su lado, un pequeño recipiente con un líquido color borgoña dentro. Se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olió. Luego miró a Misha.

— ¿Vino tinto?

— Pruébalo todo junto —esperó a que Jensen obedeciera.

— Joder —fue a por otro trozo y mojó el suave bizcocho de nuevo en el vino—. Mataría por algo así.

— Te lo cedo gratis —le guiñó un ojo—. Esta mañana cuando llegué a la cocina y pensé en ti, me salió esto, así que tú eres el culpable de que ande medio borracho ya a primera hora de la mañana.

Jensen se rió. Dejó el plato sobre la mesilla noche y terminó de incorporarse. Misha aprovechó para tumbarse junto a él enredando sus piernas con las suyas y rodeándole con sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Jensen enrojeció un poco por esa pregunta, pero logró responder sin morirse de la vergüenza.

— Colosal —fue la respuesta.

Misha no parecía demasiado impresionado con sus palabras. Arrimó la nariz al hueco de su cuello y lo olió.

— ¿Me dejas que te eche un vistazo?

Él no era una sensible florecilla del campo por mucho que se hubiera puesto unas bragas, pero si eso tranquilizaba a Misha, dejaría que analizara su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro. Se tumbó boca arriba y separó un poco las piernas. Luego lo miró.

— Cuando quieras.

Misha ya tenía esa mirada felina en los ojos.

— Date la vuelta.

Jensen había aprendido a diferenciar el tono de voz de Misha cuando le ordenaba algo y sabía que no debía decirle que no. Sin rechistar porque estaba encantado con su comportamiento, se dio la vuelta sabiendo que sólo había necesitado una simple frase de él para ponerse duro como una piedra.

— Ponte de rodillas.

Jensen lo hizo. Aún tenía la zona un poco sensible pero sin duda podía soportar otra ronda. Lo que sucedió a continuación lo pilló totalmente desprevenido; Misha había comenzado a darle besos por toda la zona, no sólo las nalgas, sino entre ellas, sobre su entrada, el perineo y sobre los testículos. Cerró los ojos y se relajó a esa maravillosa y reparadora sensación.

A Misha le gustaba cuidarle, comprobar que estaba bien, y cuando se cercioró de que estaba en perfecto estado y mucho más duro que cuando comenzaron, se arrodilló tras él y lo penetró de una sola estocada hasta el fondo, haciéndole gemir por la sorpresa.

Lo folló durante horas, hasta que dejó que se corriera para irse luego ambos a la ducha. O se daban prisa, o llegarían tarde al último programa del concurso.

 

 

 

Los focos le daban en los ojos, lo habían maquillado algo más de la cuenta a pesar de que no le gustaba nada y esperaba en su mesa para que todo comenzara.

Misha estaba a su lado, mirando la mesa aún vacía que tenía delante de él, concentrándose en el plato que estaría elaborando en su cabeza. Él también lo hizo. Respiró hondo y se dejó llevar.

 

Tenían que hacer un menú completo compuesto de un entrante, un plato principal y un postre. Todo en dos horas de tiempo. Sólo podían ir una vez a la despensa y una vez que salieran de ahí la suerte estaba echada.

Comenzaron a cocinar en cuanto el tiempo echó a andar. Se desearon buena suerte como siempre habían hecho y cada uno siguió a lo suyo. Eran los mejores, lo sabían, y ahora estaban ahí para demostrarlo.

Misha optó por ser fiel a su estilo de comidas extrañas del mundo, dándole un toque exótico y colorido a todo. Jensen se mantuvo también en su línea, optando por una buena pieza de carne como plato principal y una tarta de varias capas para el postre. Debía empezar por eso porque era lo que más tardaba. Luego siguió preparando el plato principal. Cuando volvió al postre un rato más tarde descubrió que había un fallo aunque no lograba averiguar qué era, porque el postre no se había elaborado bien. Algo había salido mal en la preparación. Quizás no había medido bien las cantidades, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que no tenía postre y que eso le haría perder el concurso.

— Mierda —susurró, apoyándose sobre la mesa intentando pensar con claridad pero sin conseguirlo. No lograba reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Se había bloqueado y esa podía ser su perdición.

Misha se dio cuenta de que Jensen llevaba un rato así apoyado sin hacer nada. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué coño haces? —susurró—. Estás perdiendo tiempo.

— Da igual —respondió desanimado—. La he jodido en el postre y si no presento nada me descalifican.

— Pues repítelo —Misha se alejó un poco para darle vuelta a una cosa que tenía en el fuego pero regresó inmediatamente—. ¡Venga!

— No tengo suficientes ingredientes ni tiempo —se lamentó—. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Misha lo agarró por los antebrazos siendo consciente de que todos tenían la atención centrada en ellos.

— Jensen, haz cualquier cosa. Tienes ingredientes para hacer algo más sencillo o más rápido. No abandones porque no pienso permitirlo —siseó—. Haz el postre de esta mañana.

Jensen abrió los ojos como platos.

— No puedo. Es tuyo.

— Yo voy a hacer otra cosa, además, ya te dije que era tuyo. Hazlo.

— Chicos, no os va a dar tiempo —se oyó a uno de los jueces desde la mesa principal.

— Hazlo, Jensen.

Jensen asintió. Miró el reloj y sabía que, o se daba prisa, o tampoco le daría tiempo de hacerlo. Sintió tras él los vítores de sus compañeros animándole, jaleando a ambos, pero él sólo tenía las palabras de Misha metidas en su cabeza. Lo haría. Lo haría por él más que por sí mismo.

 

 

 

Fueron dos horas intensas, al límite, donde ambos dieron todo lo máximo que podían. Cuando Jensen tuvo que exponer sus platos al jurado, lo hizo seguro de sí mismo y de lo que había hecho.

— Has tenido un problema con el postre, ¿no? —uno de los miembros del jurado observó el coulant detenidamente y luego el vino que lo acompañaba al lado—. Cuéntame.

— Quería hacer un pastel de varias capas pero algo ha salido mal al montarlo, posiblemente mediría algún ingrediente mal.

— Tu compañero, pero rival en este momento, te ha sugerido que hicieras un postre —se volvió hacia Misha—. ¿Eres consciente de que le has ayudado mucho y que si este coulant está perfecto, podría ganarte?

— Sí —asintió—. Soy consciente. Quiero ganar enfrentándome a lo que Jensen sabe cocinar y no porque se haya bloqueado en un mal momento. Si me gana él, no me arrepentiré porque para mí es el mejor cocinero que hay aquí y me sentiré muy orgulloso de él.

Jensen le sonrió haciendo una mueca con los labios. Observó detenidamente cómo los miembros del jurado cogían una cucharilla y uno de ellos partía el postre. Debía tener una textura concreta y esponjosa con un interior cremoso. Cuando vio que parecía ir bien la cosa, lanzó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Lo mojamos entonces? —uno de los jueces no esperó respuesta y así lo hizo. Paladeó un par de veces y gimió—. Esto es... asombroso, Jensen. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esta mezcla de sabores?

No podía decir que el postre era de Misha porque podía meterlos a ambos en un lío, así que respondió lo mismo que le había dicho Misha a él.

— Me acordé de una persona y eso fue lo que vino a mi mente.

— Has llamado a este postre “Despertar a la pasión” —otro de los jueces había repetido una segunda cucharada de coulant junto con el vino—. No sé en qué o quién te has basado para hacer este postre y llamarlo así, pero yo me casaría con esa persona.

Jensen se sonrojó y Misha también por la parte que le tocaba, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

— Vamos a deliberar. Podéis volver a vuestro sitio.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero si ganas? —Jensen se sentó a su lado en uno de los escalones del plató. Habían hecho un descanso en la grabación del programa mientras los jueces deliberaban.

— Quiero seguir experimentando con la comida exótica y sana. Darle color y probar cosas nuevas —lo miró—. ¿Y tú?

— Quiero ofrecer comida sana en los comedores escolares —resumió—. Me gusta tu idea.

— Y a mí la tuya —chocó su hombro contra el suyo—. Me ha gustado mucho el nombre que le has puesto al postre.

Jensen sintió que le ardía la cara, pero no iba a ocultar lo que sentía, ya no, y menos a él.

— Es así como me siento —respondió mirándole directamente—. Y todo gracias a ti. Te debo tanto, Misha...

— Shhh, no me debes nada. Cuando ganes invítame un día a comer y estaremos en paz.

Jensen quiso preguntarle que a qué venían esas palabras. Aún no estaba claro quién iba a ganar. ¿Y esa invitación? Había sonado como si lo que habían tenido estando allí dentro no fuera a continuar cuando terminara el concurso. Eso le creó una congoja en el pecho. Quiso preguntarle, pero el programa debía continuar y tenían que acudir a la llamada del regidor para seguir grabando.

 

 

Todo estaba preparado. Estaban rodeados de su familia y amigos. Los antiguos concursantes también estaban, chefs de renombre mundial también habían sido invitados... Todo estaba listo para que anunciaran quién sería el ganador de esa edición. Cuando el jurado guardó silencio prolongando el momento de suspense, de pronto todo comenzó a brillar y de fondo se escuchó su nombre.

— ¡Jensen Ackles!

Jensen tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en darse cuenta de que habían dicho su nombre. De pronto se vio rodeado de todo el mundo. Lo abrazaban, lo felicitaban y lo besaban deseándole lo mejor en la vida que se le presentaba por delante.

Fue una locura. Jamás se había sentido tan desconcertado y contento a la vez. Era como un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás, pero entre todo ese brillo y gritos de alegría, la mirada de orgullo de Misha fue lo que más le llenó el corazón.

 

 

 

Tras la celebración inicial Jensen fue a su habitación para comenzar a hacer la maleta. Allí se encontró a Misha. Supuso que estaría allí cuando no lo vio en la pequeña fiesta que el hotel había organizado para ellos.

— Hey —cerró la puerta tras él—. ¿Ya estás con la maleta?

— Mi vuelo sale esta misma noche y no puedo perderlo. Mi madre está esperándome en casa porque no ha podido venir —había puesto la maleta sobre la cama y guardaba de manera organizada las camisetas bien dobladas dentro—. La operaron de una cadera justo antes de empezar en el programa y aún no se ha recuperado del todo.

— Espero que no sea nada importante.

— Gracias. Se pondrá bien.

— Misha —lo llamó intentando así acaparar su atención—. ¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas?

Misha dejó la maleta a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, intrigado por el tono de voz de Jensen.

— Soy todo oídos.

— Bien —asintió—. Lo que hemos tenido aquí, sea lo que sea... ¿se ha terminado una vez nos vayamos cada uno a nuestras casas? —iba a hacer una pausa para que le respondiera, pero decidió seguir hablando—. Yo no quiero que se acabe, Mish, pero respetaré si tú sí. No sé si en tu casa te espera alguien o no, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a emprender una relación contigo —sonrió dándose cuenta de una cosa—. No he salido del armario para volver a esconderme a los dos días, maldita sea.

Misha se rió.

— Jensen, no me espera nadie en casa, al menos no de esa manera que piensas. Yo quiero seguir con esto si tú también quieres. No voy a permitir abrirte un nuevo mundo y dejar que sea otro el que se beneficie de ello —se levantó y le tendió una mano. Cuando lo tuvo junto a él lo besó en los labios—. Quiero que seas mío en todos los aspectos, Jensen, y no quiero dejarte ir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Jensen le sonrió y lo abrazó. Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Misha se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué era la segunda cosa que querías preguntarme?

— Cierto —ya no se acordaba ni de sus propias palabras—. ¿Quieres montar un negocio conmigo? Tú quieres hacer comida divertida, exótica, colorida, distinta y sana, y yo busco todo eso para intentar cambiar los hábitos alimenticios de los niños de este país. ¿Te apetece que lo hagamos juntos?

Misha guardó varios segundos de silencio, pero su sonrisa le delató.

— Siempre es un placer emprender cosas contigo, Jen.

Jensen lo besó y sonrió con él.

— Voy a ir a ver a mi madre y voy a estar unos días con ella —Misha le devolvió el beso y regresó a su maleta—. Hace mucho que no la veo y la echo de menos. Luego volveré y nos pondremos manos a la obra.

— Perfecto —se sentó para observarle terminar de hacer la maleta. Tras un minuto en silencio no pudo callar más lo que tenía en mente—. Voy a echarte de menos, Mish.

Misha se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

— Yo también a ti, pero sólo van a ser unos días, y podemos mandarnos mensajes y fotos —le guiñó un ojo haciendo que sonriera—. Lo que me recuerda que esto es para ti —se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las braguitas rosas, ahora ya perfectamente lavadas y dobladas—. Tu misión estos días será ponértelas y hacerte fotos con ellas —se acercó para susurrarle al oído—. Es una orden.

Jensen sonrió y asintió. Lo haría. Sabía que iba a morirse de la vergüenza, pero también sabía que Misha lo compensaría bien por ello, como sólo él sabía.

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
